Strength
by hiyaitskerry
Summary: Barry is forced to deal with the aftermath of a horrifying accident.


**I've had this idea for a whlle and finally decided to write it up. I've always had a soft spot for Barry's character and it got me thinking how would his life change with a horrific accident. I have some ideas on what to do with this but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. **

Strength - Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

It was a steadying rhythm, but to Carol Barry it was a horrifying reminder why she was here. Siting in intensive care unit by the bed of her eldest child watching him breathing through a tube. That ventilator being the only thing keeping him alive for now. The tube threaded down his throat, taped to his face to keep it in place was as horrifying as the metal frame medically named as a halo keeping his head still as the doctors couldn't identify any neck injuries until after Barry regained consciousness If he ever did.

Carol knew she shouldn't be here, watching her son fighting for his life. She should be at home chastising him for playing up in school. But the last few months have been so messed up that her relationship with Barry is anything but normal. After Barry stealing the fund money raised by the school for his sister to go to a boxing training camp in America. Carol basically disowned him. She knew it was heartbreaking for Barry, he has always been a mummy's boy. Ever since he was little. But sometimes tough love is the best love, right?

The last few weeks Carol and Barry have slowly begun to try and build bridges but another argument over Carol reminding him that he should be lucky to even have earned her love again as what he done didn't really deserve forgiveness leaded in the two tearing shreds out of each other in a heated verbal show down both saying things they probably regret resulted in Barry storming out. The last time Carol seen him before now.

*12 hours previous*

"Ya really getting on me nerves Barry!"

"Oh shut up ma!" Barry snapped getting fed up of his mums constant moaning. Was this his punishment? Getting to come home only to listen to her ranting on twenty four bloody seven.

"Ya watch ya mouth an' be lucky tha' I let ya move back in...ya should be grateful,"

"Oh 'ere we go again!"

"Wha?"

"Ya bloody bringing tha' stuff with Kacey up again, like ya always so since I came back here! Either ya forget about it an stop going on or just tell me ta leave an' I will go!" Barry snapped, fed up of his mums constant moaning at the silliest of things. Either she had forgiven him or not.

"well wha ya did was unforgivable.."

"Then why av ya let me back home?" Barry was growing frustrated

"Honestly I don't even know Barry.."

"So wha' shall I just go then?" Barry snapped

"I didn't say tha' Barry!"

"Well wha' are ya saying coz' ya not makin' any bloody sense ta me!"

"Maybe ya right Barry, maybe this ain't' working!" Carol spoke, not sure if she meant it or not. But these problems between her and her son weren't going to go away until she acted I. Them. "Ya wha?" Barry replied his eyebrows creasing in confusing. Just what was she trying to say. "This isn't working Barry, me and ya...we just can't get along," Carol took a deep breath. "Maybe it would make more sense if ya moved out for a bit,"

Barry's eyes suddenly turned dark again, as if he was angry. "Are ya bein' serious? Ya just a 'ard faced cow!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me! So ya seriously kickin' me out again because ya think ya made a mistake lettin' me move back in? God ya unbelievable!"

"I'm still ya ma...an' I won't have ya speak ta me like that..."

"Oh shut ya face and get stuffed ya stupid bitch.."

The sound echoed around the living room, the slapping sound as carols hand collided with her sons cheek. Both equally stunned. Barry took a step back picking his jacket off the back of the chair that was behind him. "I'll pack and then I'll go.." He snapped coldly as he turned out of the room and up the stairs. Carol sighed heavily sitting down, her hand stinging at the contact with her sons face. She knew she shouldn't have hit him but she wasn't going to let her own child talk to her like that. She wasn't one of his mates. She deserves respect.

Barry tore open his wardrobe, grabbing a few pairs of clean jeans and a couple of T-shirts. He also packed some boxers and socks and some personal possessions, his phone, wallet, phone charger things along that line. He cramped everything that had importance to him into his rucksack and returned downstairs.

"Barry..." Carol started as she exited the living room to be greeted with her son at the bottom. Of course she was ignored. "Barry...at least tell me where ya are goin,"

"Oh like ya care!" Barry snapped, slipping on his shoes.

"Tha' ain't fair Barry... Of course I care,"

"Yeah? Ya av' a funny way of showin' it!"

"Well wha did ya expect? For me ta just forgive ya?"

Barry again just ignored his mother. Another argument breaking out between the two, in the heated row things were said and probably instantly regretted but the heated words resulted in Barry storming out and driving off in his car, well carols old car that was given to Barry after he passed his driving test about half a year ago.

*end of flashback*

Carol had no idea that only a few hours after that argument that she would receive a phonecall revealing that her son had been involved in a horrific car crash. Which involved his car colliding with a lorry on the motorway, his car had came of the road and landed on its bonnet. And now she was sat watching her son lay there on life support, with not the slightest idea if he was going to survive the night or not.

**Well? Worth continuing? Please let me know what you thought of that first installment!**


End file.
